In the Moment
by purplegirl212
Summary: AU Katara is known as a runaway, Zuko the protector of the people, brought together by the forces of night. Will Katara follow her dreams, or will she stay to be with the one she knows she can't runaway from? Zutara. A story of true teen love, dreams,fate
1. A Broken Wing

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing. You wish I owned this...**

**Chapter One: A Broken Wing**

Snap. Katara glanced around her in a flying motion, her eyes connected to everything surrounding her.

She was a runaway. And good girls like her were not supposed to run away. But her mother was dead. Could you blame her?

Her father was gone in some war. Could you pity her? Her brother wasn't home. Would you believe her?

Believe that she had no chance. It was now or never. There were few moments in Katara's life where she had found peace. Tonight would be her night and hers alone.

But apparently, she wasn't alone in these La forsaken woods of the Earth Kingdom. Katara froze in mid step.

It was hard for her to keep her stance, knowing someone, somewhere, was waiting.

* * *

Snap. Zuko watched lazily. Raking the area with his golden eyes. There was someone there. He was going to find out whom. He knew that stepping on a twig would alert his presence just in case someone was actually waiting.

Another snap brought his attention to lie on the dark form of a shadow. So, there was someone out here. Who could it be though? It was well past midnight. Anybody had to be crazy to travel the streets at night.

Rape, violence, and drama. Those were the things surrounding the lower ring of Ba Sing Se at night, even in the early evening. Zuko lived in the lower ring. He was accustomed to such happenings.

Maybe that's why people called him cold, unfeeling. But the truth was...he was only starting to heat up.

He tried to protect, keep peace. Even if he was a teenager. The police known as the Dai Lee were nothing, did nothing. It was Zuko's job. And he felt honored. It was only by chance he came out here tonight. He was supposed to help his uncle in their tea shop.

But the night called to him by the wind. The stars beckoned him with their silver sparkle. And the moon watched him, ever waiting for him to strike the menacing, lurking creatures that haunted, corrupted.

Zuko became silent, his breathing slowing, quiet. He was wearing all black, to blend with the shadows. From his peripheral vision, he saw a twitch of movement, followed by a gasp of startling surprise.

Zuko stepped forward.

* * *

Gasp. Katara was dismayed. If it was the Dai Lee, she would be safe, they'd probably just leave. But...if it was someone else, she was doomed.

The shadow of a man stepped forward. Katara took one step back, feet landing on decaying leaves that cracked and crumbled beneath the heel of her boots.

"It's okay." A soft voice said. It was quiet, almost inaudible, but underneath laid a roughness that brought Katara back to the realization of being alone. And caught.

His hand, pale as the stars shining above the trees, went to catch her arm. Katara swatted it away, only for her hand to be captured and her body to be slammed against the brick wall of his chest.

"You're alright. I won't hurt you."

Katara gulped against her fear. Maybe if she was still, he wouldn't be too mean to her.

If only she was still...

**How'd ya like it? Its been awhile since I've written anything, but I'm almost finished writing this story. All you, my friends, have to do is give me 5 reviews about this fabulous story. Then we'll see if you want more. Its pretty sweetness I think. Tootles!**


	2. You and Me

**Well, here you guys go. I think you all deserve this chapter. After all, your reveiws were amazing and made me bubble with joy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, never will...except maybe some lip gloss...its really pretty too...**

Slam. Zuko felt entranced by the young girl at once when she tumbled into his embrace. Young girls shouldn't be around the woods at night.

But Zuko realized quickly the feeling of her breasts against his front, the curves of her hips as she swayed, trying to find balance. No, this was a teenage girl.

From the feel of her, the tense and rigidness of her body, she was not only frightened but aware of the effect she was having on him.

"Why are you here all alone?" He wanted to get some information before bringing her to safety, if only to get a clue of what was going on.

"I'm not alone. You're here. Too bad I don't know you're name..." So this was how the little twit was going to play, hm?

"Zuko," he growled low, "I meant before I was here, and what is your name?" Katara shrank from the note in his voice, not that she had much room though.

"Katara. And...I was...was..." Exasperation flooded through him.

"Was?" A glare was shot from stormy blue and silver eyes.

"Trying to run away." Ah. Another runaway. That wasn't uncommon. But usually runaways stuck to the main roads or by the shore, trying to find someone to pick them up.

Not this one though. From the looks of it, Katara was heading towards the mountains. Beyond the mountains were more ships that led to islands like Kyoshi. But there were other ships too. Ships that headed towards the Fire Nation. If she traveled among the main roads she could have gone to the Air Temples or the Poles. Katara didn't look Fire Nation though. Zuko should know, he was Fire Nation.

"What do you want with me?" Her voice wrapped around him like a blanket of silk. Soft, confining, and undoubtedly warm like a caress.

"I want to help. Why did you run away from home?" Katara's chin jutted out in refusal of telling a stranger anything.

But if her dreams were ever going to come true, she might as well let it out. "If you let go, I'll tell you." Her voice was softer, pleading.

"Will you run?" Zuko asked, almost as pleading her as well.

"No, but you must listen. Listen to my tale. Then you can make your decision of letting me go, or taking me back. Deal?" Surprised at her insight, Zuko nodded.

Anything was more interesting than serving tea. She sat down hard as Zuko's grip softened.

* * *

Thump. Katara was unsure. But she knew if she didn't tell anybody, she might as well burst. Her butt hit the ground hard. Hopefully it wouldn't bruise. Zuko squatted on the cold ground next to her.

It was fall which meant it was getting darker and colder earlier. "Well? Why are you out here? Aren't you a little young to be by yourself?"

Pouting Katara looked at him underneath her lashes. She wasn't a little girl anymore.

"I'm seventeen. I'm trying to get to the Fire Nation." Displeased by the information, Zuko tried to pry further, but before he could, she opened her mouth to start again.

"Most would call me a runaway. I suppose it's true. My mother was an actress for a traveling group of players. She was one of the best. On her way to the Earth Kingdom, she met my father. They ran away together, married. She died a few years ago. Killed by gang rape and shot afterwards. My dad couldn't handle young kids. So he left to some war between the North and South Pole. Leaving me with Gran Gran and my older brother Sokka,"

Zuko stared intently at her face, devoid of all emotion. Her eyes did not cry, her voice did not break, and her hands did not shake. But Zuko could tell that her heart was beating fast, he knew her sorrow.

"Gran Gran has medical problems, most of the times she's in the hospital. Making Sokka in charge. Then Sokka started to leave too. Late at night I'd hear a party going on or worse, Sokka gone. He skipped school a lot. The only time I really saw him was when we ate dinner and when he came in to say goodnight to me. He didn't say goodnight tonight."

Katara's head was bowed. Her voice muffled by the hood of her jacket. Zuko leaned into her to hear better, startled when she lifted her head to see his face.

"That was when I decided to leave. I thought about it for a long time. But never really thought I should. So you see, that's why I'm here. I'm going to catch a boat for the Fire Nation a week from tomorrow."

Zuko had listened to everything. He understood her pain. But still, the good inside him didn't want her to be on her own. "I'll accompany you."

She laughed. But then Katara noticed what she didn't notice before.

The scar from a fire etched across one side of his face. The laughter ceased. Zuko realized why, turned his face away, only for two soft hands to hold his cheeks and look into his bright eyes.

"My mother died too."

Her face held no pity, only sadness.

"I wanted to become a doctor..."

"What changed your mind?" Katara's eyes shimmered as she looked him in the eyes.

"I prefer adventure instead. That's why I'm going to become an actress."

"Following in your mother's footsteps." Zuko smirked, his eyes shifting away. Dropping her hands, Katara stood up.

On her fall to the ground, she dropped her back pack. Picking it up and dusting it off, she faced him again, said, "Have you never wanted to be like your father?"

Sharply, Zuko looked her in the eyes once more, "Never."

Katara shook her head, she didn't want to believe him. Every kid wanted to be like their parents. Even Sokka at one point wanted to be like Hakoda.

"Goodbye Zuko. Thanks anyways, for listening, and looking out for me. But soon it will be dawn and I have to be there and make camp early." Starting to walk off, Zuko jumped up, caught her by the back pack and twisted her to face him.

"I can't let you do this. Not by yourself. I'll see you off." The thin line of Katara's lips became a warning. But even she couldn't argue. He was right. She didn't want to end up like her mother. A quick nod of her head and they were off in silence.

Only the crickets and the owls dare to make noise.

* * *

Bump. It had been three days since Zuko and Katara met. They had respected each others boundries, sleeping on opposite sides of the fire, eating in silence, and walked without touching each other.

Until now.

Zuko bumped the side of his body against her.

"Ouch!" Uh-oh. Not a good sign. Especially whe she brought her hands up to shove him back.

"I'm sorry. Agni, Katara!. I didn't mean it..." His voice trailed off, leaving a whisper of evidence that there was more he wanted to say. But nothing came out.

Zuko was still dressed in a black turtleneck sweater, black jeans and all black converse. He had long black hair that covered most of his scar with him still being able to see through the thick ebony strands. Katara had taken off her blue hoodie, so now all she wore was a silver tee shirt and blue jeans with a hole where her knee poked out. A pair of old blue checkered Vans covered her feet.

As she saw Zuko barely being able to stand on his own two feet, she took a hold of his arm.

"Zuko?" Oh no, she thought. Oh yes! Zuko leaned against her, bringing them both tumbling to the earth.

They had reached the edge of the forest the first day. On the second day, they made it up to the mountains. Now it was the third day and they were making their way down the mountains. The scary thing was, they could possibly roll down it instead.

Katara screeched to a stop, still holding on to Zuko. Picking herself up, she tried to with Zuko also, but decided against it, she would have to drag him. Dragging his limp body to a stand of trees that shaded and cooled part of the land, Katara rested him against the roots.

Seating herself beside him, Katara felt his forehead for any signs of illness. Zuko was burning with a fever. No wonder he was bumping into her so roughly! There had to be water somewhere.

Katara had brought five water bottles with her but the water had been drunk to the last sip on the second evening. If there was any water, she might be able to cool him down. Only hope of that now was to take off his shirt. Maybe underneath his clothes he wore-nothing...

Katara gasped as she saw no under shirt, just sweat soaked torso and rippling muscles. She took his black sweater and crumpled it into a ball, shoving it behind his head for a minimal amout of comfort. Both of them were dirty, soaked with bad hygene, and tired. But Katara couldn't give up. Not yet at any rate.

She always wanted to be a doctor, now was her chance that she still had the magic touch of healing.

She looked around for a special plant. Luckily, just a few yards away was the plant she had her eyes set out to claim.

* * *

Aloe. The healing plant. Aloe plants held juices in them that could work on his fever, if she got enogh of the plant she could rub it against his skin and cool down his fever.

They might have to rest here tonight, making them a few hours behind, but it would be okay, Katara was sure of it. Pulling chunks of the aloe apart, Katara hushed words of comfort into Zuko's ears as she spread the slimy green plant across his tummy, arms, and face.

Zuko shocked awake at the feeling of the icy slime being spread across his forehead. In silence, Zuko just stared at her in disbelief. Why was this girl taking care of him? Zuko knew he had a fever since he awoke to the sunrise. But he didn't want to put any pressure on his already wary of him companion.

Maybe it was the wrong idea not to tell her, but this was an even worse outcome that he did not expect. For a girl to be worrying over him, it was like a blast from the past. Only once did Zuko recall being taken care of, and that was by his mother. His mother, Ursa, stayed by his side when he had pnemonia. Shortly after, his mother was also taken ill.

So sick was she, that Ursa died of her illness. The doctrs said she had cancer before that. Ozai said it was Zuko's fault and burned him for revenge, banished him from their home, and titled him unworthy of the family business.

Katara was looking at him strangely, she was done wiping his upper body with the unique yet common plant.

"Whats going on?" Zuko asked. He knew that he was sick, he didn't know why she was so intent on looking at him.

"You had a fever. So I wiped most of your body with aloe. I think we should wait here a few hours. Just until you're ready to walk again."

Silence.

"Zuko, what were you just thinking about? You looked...lost."

"Nothing." Zuko snapped. Sighing, he realized he hurt her feelings. After all, she did take him up to this tree and cooled his sweltering body. "I was thinking about my mom. She died when I was young too. For a moment, you reminded me of her."

Averting her eyes, Katara sat down criss crossed beside him. Her attention diverted back to him instantly. "I'm sorry."

Many people had apologized to him before Zuko was banished, but none of them sound as sincere as the beautiful girl next to him.

"Its alright." he said slowly.

For the first time in Zuko's life, he actually meant it too.

"Well, we're going to rest here tonight. I'm sure you'll be ready in the morning." Zuko nodded slowly, resting his head against the makeshift pillow, he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Katara watched over him during the night. Fitful sleep accompianied her whenever she tried to get some shut eye. Finallly, a half hour before the sun rose, Katara woke and stayed awake. She was usually never awake to see the sun rise. And it was glorious.

Whenever Katara woke in days past, Zuko was found wandering about the camp, getting things done. Never before had Katara been so entranced by a sight. The night was her true beck and call. But this morning Katara pleasured herself by watching the sun spread over the horizon, bright colors playing above and around it.

A moment later, Katara heard a soft sound of noise coming from behind her. Whiping around, she saw Zuko was also awake. Kneeling in front of him, she felt for his temperature once more. His fever had gone down considerably, he was only a little clamy now.

"You look better. Do you feel any better, Zuko?"

Looking into her sky blue eyes, Zuko nodded, said, "Yeah. I think I'll be able to walk today. Are you ready?"

Katara smiled at him for the first time since he had met her. It was amazing. It completely transformed her features, making her seem even more beautiful, if that was even possible.

Damn. This was not happening. Zuko couldn't like her. One, she was leaving to go to his banished home land. Two, because he didn't know her that well. And three, because nothing ever this beautiful could ever belong to him. No matter how much he deserved it.

Katara stood up, bending down to pick up her back pack and to give Zuko a hand. Zuko took it reluctantly, wanting to be able to take care of himself. Even though he knew he still was a little clumsy from his sickness. He bent to grab his shirt and pulled it over his body. Looking around, he saw that Katara was already making her way down. Catching up with her, he noticed for the first time her haggard appearance.

She had packed a tourtiseshell hair brush in her pack. Today, however, Katara didn't brush her hair. Dark circles were crested under her eyes.

Hopefully, Katara didn't try to watch over him as he slept. Asking her was out of the question, so Zuko remained silent. After about fifteen minuets of walking downhill, Katara became moody and frustrated.

The silence and heat of the day bore into her and unsettled her already frazzled nerves. Katara did the only thing she could think of.

"Lets play a game."

**I'm sorry if its too long my avid readers, but I couldn't just leave you hanging without this info. hehe cliff hangers! So, because this is an amazingly long chap I would appreciate 7 reviews. I wonder what game she wants to play, hm? Tell me your fave parts of this chap plz, i like to make my readers absolutley happy! Tootles!**


End file.
